one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo vs Zero
MewtwoZeroFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Description Pokemon vs Mega Man X! ''These two were created under the supervision of a wicked man, and were created to be the most powerful. But as they first awoke, they went on a huge rampage only to change their alliance shortly afterwards. But when put into a 60 second fight, which one of these science experiments is superior? Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS!' 60 SECONDS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Character Select (Cues: Select Your Heroes ) TheSoulofMeleMele Season 1 Select.PNG The Crusor starts on Noire in the center, then moves over towards Spider-Man and then to Mewtwo, selecting him. The Crusor than moves over towards Madoka, the to Neptune, and finally stopping at Zero, selecting him. Let's Rock and Maybe Later appear, as the crusor selects Let's Rock and the screen fades white. Melee! In a random city, Zero was wandering around, looking for a deadly creature. The other Maverik Hunters assigned him to search for an artifical life form known as Mewtwo and either befriend or eliminate it. It has been dark times recently, and desperate times call for desperate measures, including requitment. A strange darkness had been shadowing over teh world they were in. More reploids were catching the Maverik Disease, and all these other things, were just attacking and fighting without reason. Zero had to put a stop to this, one way or another. As he was searching more a dark voice echoed through the area, mutter "You are not welcome here... Leave..." Zero turned around to see his target right behind him. "I am Zero, S-Class Maverik Hunter. And I have been searching for you." The Maverik Hunter replied, "We are in need of some help and due to your power and bio engeneeired history, we are looking to requit you. If not, then I am going to eleminate you." The Genetically Engeineered Pokemon looks at Zero with a cold stare, muttering, "If you seek to requit me, then show me your power... All of it." Zero grabs his Z-Saber as the two get in a combat stance. (Cues: Mewtwo Pokemon Staduim if Rooting for Mewtwo, or Zero MvC 3 id Rooting for Zero) ''THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! ENGAGE! Zero shoots multiple pellet sized shots out of his Z-Buster and starts to dash at them. Mewtwo summons multiple stars and launches them at Zero's blasts as the two cancel each other out. Zero up close to Mewtwo, summons the Z-Saber and slashes at the Psychic type, who casually dodges all of the shots. '''50' Mewtwo teleports back a bit, and is surrounded by balls of Fire Electricity and Ice. The three balls of energy are launched in that order, as Zero slashes through the fire and electricity, but gets his legs trapped in the ice. Mewtwo launches multiple balls of shadows at the Maverik hunter. 40 A small explosion is seen along with broken ice and destroyed bots and broken ice. Mewtwo's eyes open as Zero slashes at Mewtwo from behind him multiple times. Mewtwo is hit with multiple of these slashes but summons his spoon and blocks with it. The Spoon and Zero saber clash, causing multiple shock waves. 30 Zero slams a hand on the ground, summoning lightning to strike from the sky, multiple places. Mewtwo warps away from most of the blasts but takes one of them, and reflects it back at Zero, who is damaged heavily from it. Mewtwo then warps behind Zero. Grabs him with ESP throwing him into the air, and charging an attack downwards, as Zero falls Mewtwo lets out a small powerful burst of dark energy at that spot. 20 Mewtwo than warps above ground, and takes huge chunks of the ground and has them float in the air. He throws the chunks downwards towards Zero who opens his eyes, and vanishes. As the chunks of earth hit the ground, a fully charge shot from the Z-Buster hits Mewtwo. Knocking him into the ground causing a crator. As Zero falls down Mewtwo gets up as his eyes shine. 10 Zero slashes wildley at Mewtwo while producing shots from the Z-Buster. 9''' Mewtwo warps behind Zero and flips him around and releases a flash of energy from his eyes to Zero's. '''8 Mewtwo slams his tail at Zero launching him a bit and teleports in front of the reploid with an arm raised. 7''' Mewtwo slams down his arm and grabs Zero by the head loosening the connection from the rest of the body. '''6 Mewtwo, becomes enriched with dark energy and instantly travels above the planet's surface with a ball of energy in it's hand. 5''' Mewtwo holds the ball above it's head and charges it up a bunch. 4 The ball becomes the size of a large building, but Mewtwo needed more power and kept charging it up. '''3 The ball becomes the size of a mountain and he throws the ball right to were he and Zero were fighting. 2''' The ball is heading towards earth at high speeds, and as the ball is rushing at the City, a heavily damage Zero manages to mutter, "Crap... How could this happen..." '''1 The Ball collides with the city and Zero causing a huge explosion. K.O! Mewtwo warps back, and looks completely normal, and looks upon the destruction he caused and says, "All who dare to face me must not hold back... You are not worthy..." Mewtwo warps away from the destruction as a heavily damaged Zero replies, "Then we shall meet again... I will come back stronger..." Results (Cues: X/Y Trainer Victory) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MEWTWO!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Soul Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music